Never Been Normal
by XLauraEmrysX
Summary: What happens when a girl who has never been normal is thrown into a place were nothing is normal, then what does she become? Rated M because I'm not sure were this story will go. Doctor/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, this is my first fan fiction put on a site so please be patient with me if there are any mistake's, this is just an idea that popped into my head and i started writing it down, i hope you all enjoy reading it as much as i have enjoyed writing it. So there is no confusion i would like to point out that there is and never was any River Song for this story to take place, don't get me wrong i completely love River but unfortunately my idea wouldn't have worked with her in it, also I'm not fully sure what time around this is yet just that its some time when Amy and Rory are both on the TARDIS now to stop boring you and let you actually read the story but first because i have to**

**The Doctor and anything you may recognize doesn't belong to me but to the BBC blah blah blah you know how it goes.**

**Anyways you lovely people enjoy. **

I lay in bed looking at the TV screen but not really paying attention to anything that was on it, i was frustrated with myself, it was once again early hours of the morning, around 3am i think, and i was still awake. You would think by now i would be use to it, its been this way for years no matter what i try, i could keep myself awake for days on end but still no matter how much my body aches for sleep it just refuses to do so when it is night time, no matter what time i was forced to wake up in the morning it was still the same results. I tried many different things but every time only ended up resulting in making myself ill, it's hard, sleeping the days away and being lively at night, i suppose it's peaceful but it's also lonely, i have a large family that i see practically everyday but that still didnt help the feeling of being alone, especially when everyone is asleep by the time your at your most awake, they all make jokes about me being a vampire always avoiding the sun, but then there are times were they also call me other more things which can often hurt, i do try my hardest but no matter what i do i constantly feel drained, my body feel's so weak and there is constantly a different pain or a different illness i get, i can't remember the last time i felt normal, i can't even remember what normal even feels like. But what right do i have to sit here self sympathizing, the people around me are going through so much worse then i am, i need to stay strong for them, there the ones who matter and i would take whatever life throws at me if it means i could take away their pain, their struggles. I sigh becoming more annoyed with myself, trying to block out my thoughts i pick up the packet of cigarettes from the side of me taking one out and lighting it, it helped to relax me, i spend my time smoking it just thinking of random things to distract me, i end up doing this a lot i don't even know were half the things i think up come from there that weird, one thing i loved to do is think of myself in different situations, admittedly a lot of the time stolen from movies basically just putting myself in them, right now im picturing how it would be if a zombie apocalypse happened, 'I'd make sure all of my family was here of course, here being my mum and dad's house were i live, the others don't live far and this is the biggest house so that would be good, plus i couldn't really risk moving my mum anyway so staying here would be best, then raid the shops for a load of supply's, i don't know who i would take with me though, the others have kids that they need to look after, maybe dad would be best he's the one with the car after all and he definitely would not let me go alone, the others could stay back and start boarding up the house.' I stub out my cigarette and turn of the TV, getting comfy in bed thinking about my strange little zombie take over till i drift off, hopefully it wont take long before sleep takes me.

'I must have dozed off for a while but why couldn't i have just stayed asleep, i refuse to open my eye's I'm not ready to wake up yet, but damn this bed feels weird i cant get comfortable, ok ill turn onto my other side and hopefully drift back off, ok now just need to wait for sleep to take me once more, wait, whats that on my waist? oh fuck is it a spider? no it cant be its warm and still and heavy, well that's one panic attack and screaming fit avoided, so what is it then?' I open my eye's to see a pair of eye's looking back at me, 'ok that's weird, oh and there's a face with the eye's, well that makes sense, and a body with an arm draped across my waist, well that answers that question, wait,' as my brain finally catches up a strange noise comes out of my mouth that sounds a lot like a strangled cat as i go to jump back then feel myself fall before making contact with the floor.  
"Well ouch," I mumble from my strange positioning on the floor, i look across from me to see the other person is in the same awkward way before we both jump to our feet,  
"Who are you?" we both yell at the same time,  
"What are you doing here?" we both say in union again as i look around, well this is definitely not my room, there was dim lights coming from different places and pretty much everywhere was covered in all sorts of different wires and the thing i fell of that i thought was my bed was actually a hammock, shock overtook me as my eye's went back to the other person, an oddly dressed man in dark trousers with a striped red shirt with bright red braces and bow tie and long dark brown hair brushed over to one side,  
"How the hell did i get here?" i whisper at the same time he asked me the same thing. A noise distracted us both causing us to turn to stairs that were leading up as a ginger woman and a blonde haired man, both in PJ's, ran down them and straight to the man with the bow-tie, neither seeming to have noticed me,  
"Whats with all the shouting? are you ok?" i heard the woman ask him in a Scottish accent as i looked around more, i looked down at myself noticing that i was still in my nightwear which as my luck would have it was a black tank top and a little pair of dark blue shorts, i grabbed the blanket from off of the hammock in front of me and through it over myself, the three people were talking still but i was paying them no mind as i paced slightly in my spot talking quietly to myself as my mind went into overdrive,

"OK so i went to sleep in my bed at home and now Ive woke up in a completely different place, even worse there's people here which means interaction is inevitable which is bad because i don't interact with people well, therefore usually avoiding it, and i don't interact with people well cause I'm awkward, example being that i talk to myself a hell of a lot more then the average person should, out loud at that, plus whenever i talk to someone i feel like I'm going to be sick, but none of this is the point, the point is different place with people, well that must mean I've been kidnapped, but why would i have been kidnapped i have no trouble with anyone, for fuck sake i barely know anyone, and i barely leave the house long enough for anybody to even know of my existence, wait i was in bed in my house that i live in with my mum and dad, none of this could have happened without someone hearing something and coming to see what was going on," i froze in horror at the next thought that went through my mind, i slowly looked up to see that the three people were all staring at me, i didn't know how long they had been but right now i didn't care as my brain tried to overcome the shock of the tragic thought that was still going through my mind, the man in the bow-tie put his hands up to show me he had nothing on him as he slowly walked towards me,  
"OK, i think we all just need to stay calm and sit down so we can talk," he said in a low voice but i wasn't really paying attention as i saw something out of the corner of my eye and quickly swooped down to pick up the metal pipe.  
"What the fuck did you do to my family?" i growled at him as i stuck the metal pipe out in front of me, he looked from me to the pipe in alarm but thankfully stopped walking towards me, "I swear if you have hurt any of them i will stick this so far up your arse you will be able to taste the metal," someone suddenly laughed and i turned to see the other man trying to disguise it with a cough whilst the woman beside him giggled slightly, but that was the last thing on my mind as i noticed the wide gap that was before the stairs, i quickly turned back to the man in front of me and was thankful to see that his attention was still on the other two, i ran for it shoving him out of the way in the process and bolting it up the stair's. It brought me out into a circular room with a large platform centered around something that looked like a strange machine with a load of strange controls but i had no time to ponder on it as i saw doors and ran towards them throwing them open but the sight before me made me pause, mouth open in shock and the metal pole slipped through my fingers and clattered to the floor, everywhere i looked was surrounded in blackness with thousands of stars and what looked like a few planets here and there, the sound of footsteps made me turn around quickly and my foot slipped on the pipe on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Thing's That Glow

**Hello again you beauty's, this is part 2 but before we begin i would just like to quickly thank sage1991 for being the first person to favorite this story, it really brightened my day so thank you :)**

**also doctor who is still not mine :( **

**but without further ado, i hope you all enjoy**

I gasped as i fell through the doors then could feel myself being lifted into the air,  
"Noooo," the man in the bow-tie cried as he ran to quickly grab the door handle and jump up to quickly grab my hand, i don't know how he managed it but he did and as soon as his feet made contact with the ground he quickly pulled me back in causing me to collide with him as we both hurtled to the floor, him on his back and me on top of him as he had made to catch me, we looked at each other with wide eye's, but this was the last thing on my mind as i spoke still on top of him, my voice higher then it normally was,  
"Out there, space, lots and lots of spacey space, with stars and planets and," i gasped, "fuck were in spacey space," the man grinned at me slightly as he replied,  
"Yes, were in spacey space," i can feel myself smile slightly as i think I of all people, ME the weird girl who barely ever leaves her own house, is now in space, but wait. I jump up of the bow-tie man, leaving the blanket i was originally using to cover myself scattered on the floor, then keeping all three of these people in sight i back away till i feel my back against the wall, i can feel my heart pounding in my chest as i try and take it all in, my body slides down the wall to the floor and my eye's become unfocused as i try to fit the pieces together, mumbling incoherently to myself as i do so.  
"Sooooo were in space and for us to be in space that would mean that this would have to be a spaceship, but then wouldn't that make these three aliens," i pause as i breath heavily, pain in my chest rising quickly, it was like there was something around me constricting my chest and making it hard to breath, it wasn't unusual for me it was one of the things my body loved to do whenever i was in an uncomfortable stressful situation, which me being me happens quiet a bit. I heard the other three talking but were only catching bits of what they were saying,  
"Well your the one with the medical profession and clearly she needs help so go help her," i heard the bow-tie man say to one of the other two, i should really give them names, ok so one of them had a medical profession so I'm guessing that would be doctor, so i can just call them doctor, then there's the bow-tie man lets just call him bow-tie,  
"Go on," i heard the woman say so i guess it was the other man who was the doctor, so what to call her, well she's ginger and gingers can also be called red heads so lets call her red.  
"Hey there," i lifted my head up to see the blonde haired man knelt in front of me looking very uncomfortable, "I'm not going to hurt you ok, i don't know what's going on or how you got here but you need to calm yourself down otherwise your going to make yourself sick ok," i glared at him slightly as i spoke my voice rising slightly with each word,  
"Listen here doctor, I'm trying to come to terms with the fact that I've quit possible been abducted by aliens and am in space with no way to escape so do me a favor and don't tell me to calm down,"  
"Wait you think I'm the doctor," i stared at him incredulously, is he stupid or something, then i heard a strange sound and turned to see bow-tie pointing something at me that was buzzing and glowing green,  
"What the fuck is that thing," i yell, my eye's popping out as i tried to scramble out of the way of it, he's trying to kill me,  
"Doctor i really don't think that now is the time for that, your scaring her," red said to him, he looked up smiling timidly,  
"Sorry, was just scanning to see what was up with her,"  
"He's not the doctor he's bow-tie, the blonde ones the doctor," i mumbled to myself before hearing a giggle, i looked up to see that the doctor was using himself to shield me from bow-tie, probable hoping to calm me down,  
"So if I'm the doctor and he's bow-tie what does that make her," he asked in a whisper with a grin,  
"Well she is red of course," he laughed and i grinned slightly continuing our whispered conversation, "thank you, you know for helping and trying to calm me down, all of this is a lot to take in, especially for me, i just want to go home," i look up at him with pleading eye's, "please don't let him kill me," he gently put his hands on my shoulders,  
"You don't have to be scared the doctor, i mean bow-tie, he doesn't kill people, he's just trying to figure out how you got here ok, then we can take you back home, no one is going to hurt you, trust me," i smiled at him slightly and nodded, he smiled back and lifted himself back to his feet then offered me his hand and helped me to mine. Red smiled at me then walked over to us,  
"Hey you, how are you feeling?" she asked me,  
"Better thank you, it didn't last as long as usual though i suppose i have your doctor to thank for that," she smiled up at the blonde man with love in her eye's, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," she laughed at me slightly before surprising me by throwing her arms around my shoulders in a hug,  
"Don't be silly you, you were bound to freak out, if it was me someone definitely would have got that pipe round there head," she said, a beeping noise made us turn to bow-tie as he pulled the weird glowing stick out of his pocket walking towards us,  
"Here we go, doesn't usually take this long," he looked at the Thing as he got to us, "so it was a panic attack, not unusual considering the circumstances i suppose, you said you get them a lot didn't you?" he asked looking up at me but he continued before i had chance to say a word, his eye's going back to the weird thing, "but it's not telling me anything about how you could have got here, something like this has happened before but that's because of something she was drinking, has someone been making drinks for you a lot? hang on wait, whats this," his eyebrows scrunched up before he looked back up to me, a mistrusting look on his face, "what are you?"  
I raised my eyebrow at him skeptically, "Human, from planet earth, what have you really never met a human before?"  
"No, Amy and Rory here are human, the sonic however is telling me that your species is unknown, there's no point in lying to me so you might as well spit it out,"  
"I don't care what your weird little stick thing say's I'm telling you the fucking truth, now take me home," the pain in my chest doubles as he grabs my upper-arms with his hands, gripping harder with each word he spoke,  
"What are you up to? What were you put on earth for? What was it, to kill the humans? Experiment on them? What is it?"  
"Doctor let go your hurting her," red screamed as she and the doctor were trying to pry bow-tie from of me,  
"But wait your here, but for what reason? Information? or is your mission to kill us?" the pain in my chest was becoming excruciating, i could barely breath, everything was starting to blur, "answer me," he yelled as he shook me,  
"What's that noise?" i ask as a humming sound entered my ears,  
"Doctor what's happening with the TARDIS?" red screamed worriedly, bow-tie turned to were her eye's were looking but didn't release his grip on me, my eye's followed theirs to the strange control set up in the middle of the room, a glowing trail seemed to be coming from the center of it and making its way towards us, the humming getting louder the closer it got, the three of them backed away from me, shock written on all of there faces as the trail seemed to wrap around me in a golden glowing swirl, i struggled to keep my eye's open as it completely encased me, the humming filling my head before everything seemed to drift away and there was nothing but blackness.


	3. Chapter 3: It's All In The Eye's

**Hello there you beautiful people, i would like to thank each and every person who favorite/ followed this story and as a extra thank you gift i've made this chapter a bit longer, i hope you like it :)**

**As you can guess i still don't own doctor who**

**Enjoy 3**

I feel consciousness creep up on me, my senses slowly returning, opening my eye's i was surprised to see that i was in a white room with bright lighting and a few different beds around me, i attempted to sit up but was shocked when i couldn't, my arms and legs had been restraint against the bed i had been placed on, i heard footstep's slowly getting louder and my eye's traveled to the closed door a short distance away from me to my right, the footstep's were followed by voices as they stopped outside the door,  
"You can't seriously be considering keeping her tied up," a woman's voice said angrily, i guess it was red as i had took to calling her,  
"Come on Amy, what do you expect me to do? We don't know who or rather what she is, she could be extremely dangerous," i recognize that as the voice of bow-tie,  
"That's the point doctor, you don't know, you say she could be dangerous but so far the only damage that has been done here is to her, some of that being from you, have you seen the bruise's you have left on her arm? What the hell is wrong with you?" well red certainly did not sound happy, wait, there talking about me, what bruises? I turn my head to the side more to get a clearer view of my upper-arm and see a few bruises forming slowly in the shape of a hand,  
"Amy listen to me, i have seen and done a lot of things in my time and through it all i have created a lot of powerful enemy's, you know this, you have had the misfortune to meet some of them yourself, she could be connected to any of them and her being here could be a plan to finally destroy me, the fact that we don't know what she is only makes her more dangerous, she could kill us all,"  
"If you don't mind doctor i think for once i would like a word," came the voice of the blonde haired doctor, he continued not waiting for a reply, "all i saw when i looked at her was a scared, confused girl, not once did she attempt to harm a single one of us, if you remember she even had a weapon at one point but not once did she use it, unlike you i actually sat and talked to her, she was in pain and pretty much begged me to not let you kill her, she was opening up to me and all she wanted was to go home, i told her she was safe, told her all we wanted to do was figure out what was going on, i asked her to trust me and she did, for once someone actually believed in me, not in you, not in Amy, but ME, but i let her down, i promised her she was safe and then you hurt her, she was the one person that had that trust in me and now that's broken," he had yelled most of what was said but towards the end he sounded more upset then anything, "now if you will excuse me I'm going to untie her." The door opened as he began to make his way in before pausing at the sight of me, "your awake," he exclaims,  
"Well erm, hello there," i reply awkwardly, giving a little wave as best i could from my arm being strapped down, he smiled at me slightly before rushing over, red not far behind him, they had managed to change into proper clothes it would seem, bow-tie also entered but kept to leaning against the doorway looking down at the floor,  
"I'm so sorry, i can understand if you hate me right now, i broke your trust i deserve your hate," the blonde doctor rushed to say as he quickly untied the straps from around my ankles, red doing the same with the straps pinning down my chest and arm's,  
"Thank you," i said as i sat up and smiled at them both before replying to him, "don't be stupid you, of course i couldn't hate you, you have done nothing wrong and for the record you haven't broke my trust its still with you," his face broke out into a wide grin before he wrapped his arm's around me in a quick hug, then he stepped back slightly a tint of pink to his cheek's,  
"Sorry," he said awkwardly causing me to let out a little giggle as red laughed from the side of me,  
"So how are you feeling?" she asked me as she gently rubbed my back,  
"Strange actually, i feel amazing, i haven't felt this great for as long as i can remember, i feel so alive, i can't stay sat here, I'm so full of energy right now, i need to do something," i then jump from the bed to my feet,  
"Ok slow down there little miss sunshine, maybe we should start with name's first, then perhaps get you some clothes," red grinned at me, i looked down at myself realizing i was still in the blue shorts and black top, i giggled as i looked back up at her,  
"Yeah clothes would be good, but names who needs names, names are boring, nicknames are more fun," the doctor laughed before joining in the conversation,  
"As much as i do love your nicknames they could get a bit confusing considering that he is actually the doctor," he said pointing to bow-tie, i looked at him skeptically then turned to bow-tie looking him up and down, he seemed to find his shoe's very fascinating but from the look of the raised eyebrow and the slight curve of his lips it was obvious he was listening to us, or just secretly plotting enjoyable ways to torture me, one can never be to sure,  
"Not a chance," i said turning back to the blonde man, "your the doctor, he's bow-tie," i heard a snort,  
"Bow-tie, really?" the strange man said from the doorway, i glared at him,  
"Yes bow-tie, your wearing a bow-tie and its not something that one would come across someone wearing very often, i don't know why though, bow-ties are cool, oh god your right it doesn't suit you at all," i crossed my arm's and pouted, "fine we can use name's instead, be boring why don't you,"  
"Great," red said whilst laughing at me, "well my name is Amelia Pond, Amy for short, though feel free to call me red anytime you like, what can i say the nickname has grown on me," she brushed her fingers through her hair and winked at me, i laughed before turning to the blonde doctor,  
"I'm Rory Williams, though i honestly don't mind being called doctor, Rory the doctor, it has a nice ring to it don't you think," he said with a grin,  
"Oh come on your just a nurse," red, or should i say Amy said whilst rolling her eye's,  
"Really? weird, he's already helped me out more then any nurse or doctor has ever done before so in my eye's he will always be the doctor and seriously Rory thank you for your help, but still Amelia and Rory they are great name's, maybe names aren't always so boring," i looked at both of them as they smiled back at my grinning face before Amy walked over to the man at the door,  
"And this is the doctor," she proclaimed as she held her arm's out to point in his direction, my eye's went to him as he lifted his head up slightly and gave me a small nod, his eye's purposefully avoiding mine,  
"Right sure, 'the doctor' it just had to be didn't it," i reply rolling my eye's,  
"Ok, lot's of tension here, understandable, maybe we should just go get you some clothes," Amy said looking between us,  
"First Amy please allow me to relieve some of the tension," i say walking towards the self proclaimed doctor with a fake smile plastered on my face, "well then 'doctor'," i begin, he looked as though he was about to say something before the smile slipped from my face and i raised my right hand before bringing it down to slap soundly against his cheek, "that's for the bruises," Amy and Rory gasped whilst the doctor rubbed his cheek before finally looking at me proper for the first time,  
"I deserved that," he said, strangely enough smiling slightly,  
"Yes you did," i smirked in response,  
"Right well, erm, I'm sorry for what happened earlier, no matter what i was thinking i acted out of order and i completely crossed the line in hurting you and for that i am truly sorry,"  
"Apology excepted," i replied to which he smiled at me, but he wasn't fooling me for one second, his smile was fake and never reached his eye's, i continued to smirk, "but do not for one second think that that means i in any way like you," i stepped closer to him before continuing, "in future drop the act and don't try the whole playing friendly thing with me, just say it how it is or not at all, i get that your confused and that scare's you but guess what, so am i, but the only way we are going to figure this out is if we are both at least civil, i know that you don't trust me, you have no reason to, i don't trust you either, but what i do know is that the sooner this is sorted the sooner we never have to see each other again and i want to go home so i can manage civil, the question is can you?"  
"You are very observant," a smirk of his own came to his face as he lifted himself from the door frame and stepped even closer to me, i had to tilt my head up to keep eye contact, "but your completely right, i do not trust you for one minute and whilst your here I'm going to be watching you like a hawk, i can be civil but before that I'm going to give you a warning, now listen closely because I'm only going to say this once, i don't know what you are or what you are doing here but if you in any way hurt my friend's then you will have me to deal with and everyone who meet's me knows that that is not something they want to have to do, never underestimate me, is that understood?"  
"Crystal clear, i just wish that you would stop underestimating me to, I'm not a monster and i happen to like these people," to which i pointed at Amy and Rory, "i wouldn't dream of hurting them and you have done nothing except look into my eye's and record my reaction's throughout this conversation and you know that i am not lying as i know that your not, your a dangerous man yet you give everyone a warning, but that's all, there are no second chance's with you, you've clearly faced some hardships in life doctor but understand that I'm not like whatever the thing's are that have made you the dangerous person you are now, i just want to go home,"  
"you certainly are something else aren't you, ever since you calmed down you've been paying attention to everything, analyzing people is just something you naturally do and you are quit clever, but wait, from the look in your eye's you don't believe that you are, tell me, what else have you noticed since you have been here?" i was shocked for a moment before clearing my throat and continuing,  
"well i have noticed quit a few things, but you don't want me to get into a list it would be pointless after all there is only one major thing i have noticed which is of any relevance, looking at Amy and Rory they add up, i could actually believe that they were human, but you are far from," his eyebrow's scrunched together,  
"Explain? What do you mean? Tell me why you know I'm a dangerous person yet not once since waking up you have felt any fear towards me? Tell me how you can know any of this?" his eye's searched every bit of my face as i continued,  
"I observe people, it's something i have done my whole life, it's something many people do, you yourself included it would seem, there is a lot you can tell about a person by just observing them, most people can be quit easy to read, so far what I've picked up from Amy and Rory are that they have there own problems as everyone does in life but they are both truly amazing people, just looking into there eye's can tell anybody that much, but you, you don't add up, at first glance you seem like a young man with a great enthusiasm for thing's, in a lot of way's i guess that is still you, but it's your eye's that gave you away, eye's are the main thing that can tell you about a person and you have the eye's of someone much older then you should be, so very much older, you've seen things no one should and done thing's no simple human would be able to do, as for the reason i am not afraid that is simply because it doesn't scare me it fascinates me, I've manage to list off thing's about you and yet you are still a complete mystery," he surprised me further by grinning at me,  
"I don't know what you are but you are brilliant and you don't even know it, even more so I'm a mystery and that naturally draw's you in and you don't even like me,"  
"Correct, but it's the same for you to me after all isn't it,"  
"You are a complete mystery to me, yes, but i never said i didn't like you i said i didn't trust you, there's a difference, now throughout this conversation you have been very uncomfortable haven't you, tell me why is that?"  
"Honestly, I'm showing more skin then i would like, I'm use to being fully covered up and would really appreciate putting on some proper clothes," he backed away as his eye's unintentionally looked me up and down before a blush appeared on his face, i felt something across my back and turned to see that Amy was wrapping a blanket around me,  
"Thank you," i smiled at her,  
"Now come on you, hopefully we will find something that fit's you ok," she grinned at me as she kept her arms on my shoulder's as she began to lead me away,  
"Wait one more thing before you go," the doctor said causing us to turn and look at him, "we never got your name," i smiled slightly as i replied,  
"It's Skyler Astra," he smiled at me, "now i have a question for you, just something i noticed when i was observing, why do you enjoy being slapped?" his eye's popped out and his face grew red as he turned away from us, apparently suddenly busy with the sheet's on one of the other bed's, Amy and Rory suddenly started laughing and i looked at them confused, "what? i don't get it, is it like some weird alien thing were it just tickles or something?"  
"Oh Skyler, great name by the way, I shall call you Sky for short, anyway from the look's of it my dear you do not want to know," Amy said, looking at the doctor and laughing again before heading out of the door, i looked over to Rory and shrugged my shoulders still confused, he just grinned at me and winked, "I still don't get it," i complain as i follow Amy out of the door.

As we walked along the corridors i continued to pout, i hate not being in on something everyone else seemed to know, especially if it's something funny,  
"Fine if you really want to know ill tell you," Amy sighed before laughing at me and continuing, "but it's just a thought, we could be entirely off here, I'm just going by the doctor's reaction, In all the time I've known the doctor he has never once shown an interest in a girl, i even tried coming on to him before, i kissed him and he just pushed me away, me and Rory have tried asking him what sort of girl's he is into but he never say's anything, in all honesty we just started to suspect that he might be gay, but with his reaction, blushing included, i think we might have definitely found something that he like's about a girl, attitude, because what say's attitude more then a good old slap in the face, hey it could have even been a turn on for him,"  
"Ok, ok i regret wanting to know," she just laughed at my horrified expression, "besides your probable way of the mark, it was neither the time or place for such a thing, i think i will just stick to my weird alien theory thanks, but then again you and Rory would know something like that wouldn't you,"  
"Me and Rory aren't actually alien's you know," she laughed at me, "we're fully human, human's who just so happen to travel in a space ship with an alien, either way you believe what you want to believe about it, but i know the doctor, he has a thousand different thought's at a time, thought's about everything and anything, no matter the situation, plus he's male, it could have easily been a passing thought," she grinned at me whilst i just rolled my eye's,  
"Anyway, moving on to more important and strangely less disturbing thing's, before i passed out there was a glowing thing around me, what the hell was that thing?"  
"To be honest we have no clue, we was kind of hoping you could tell us, all we know is that it had something to do with the TARDIS, but it was weird, I've never seen her do anything like that before,"  
"TARDIS, who's she then?"  
"She is basically what were in right now, i can't fully explain it if I'm honest, i still don't get it myself, but basically she is the ship, she's alive with her own thoughts and everything, but be warned she can have quit the attitude herself when it come's to girl's being here, hey maybe that's why the doctor secretly call's her sexy, i think i might be on to something here, anyway here we are," i took a moment to process what she had said as she opened the door, we walked in and i stood in shock for a moment, it was a room full of clothes, all different styles, from all different times, some of them were even thing's i was pretty sure were not from earth, "i know right, i had the same reaction when i first came in here, we should defiantly be able to find you something in here don't you think?" she turned to look at me with a smile on her face before her eye's focused on something behind me, "do you by any chance smoke?"  
"Erm yea i do, but how did,"  
"Then these must be for you," she cut me of as she walked behind me and held out a pack of cigarette's, she continued from my confused look, "the TARDIS can basically look inside a person's mind, see what sort of thing's they like and what not, she can shift room's to how you would prefer for instance and add little bits you like, i suppose there a gift from her, she must have taken a liking to you I've never really got a random gift from her before," she smiled at me before throwing me the pack, then on the side next to were she was a ashtray and lighter appeared, i was in shock trying to process it all but i couldn't help the smile that spread across my face,  
"Well, erm, thank you," i laugh as i look around at the walls then make my way over to the side were Amy was,  
"Now you stay here and enjoy your gift whilst i go find you some clothes," she grinned at me before rushing of down one of the many isles.


	4. Chapter 4: What Can You See?

**Hey beauty's, I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, life sort of got in the way what with Christmas and the new year and this and that but yeah here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it :) Also I want to thank everyone who has followed/ favourite this story you all brighten my day's. Especially a big thanks to purpleXorchid for reviewing, your words have been noted and as soon as I get the time I will sort it out and I shall try and be more concious of it in the future, Thank you. **

**As we all know Doctor Who is not mine.**

**Enjoy XD  
**

After many disagreements on what I should wear I had finally managed to go of into a side room and get changed, I was now wearing black skinny jean's and a white vest top with an off the shoulder red jumper and red converse, I frowned as I looked myself over in the mirror, they could be the nicest clothes possible but stick them on me and they instantly look like shit, well least i got to choose some that I would be comfortable in, I actually really liked them. I then started to look over the rest of myself, my pale skin made me look unwell and the black circles under my eye's didn't help, my long black hair just hung lifelessly down my back, I looked down and sighed before a brush and bobble appeared on the side in front of me. "Thank you," I smiled slightly before picking them up and quickly putting my hair up, some bits refusing to stay in place, I quickly checked myself over again but paused when I noticed my eye's, the usual dull hazel seemed so bright, the prominent dark brown covered with flecks of many different colours, I have never seen them look so alive before, I smiled to myself before going back out to Amy.  
"Hey you look great," Amy smiled when she seen me, "now come on there probable in the kitchen," she hooked her arm through mine and led the way,  
"So what's going to happen with me then do you think?" I asked as thoughts of my family came to me,  
"I'm sorry I have no idea, but the doctor will figure something out, he always does, I know after the way he acted to you he may not seem like it but he really is a great guy and you have me here to look after you as well so don't let it worry you to much ok."  
"Thank you for everything Amy really but you don't have to be so nice to me you know, I've done nothing to deserve it," she stopped walking and turned to look at me,  
"You may not think so but I do, you see Rory doesn't really think much of himself, he seems to look at the doctor and how everyone always looks up to the doctor and he feels like he's nothing, just there invisible to everyone, then he sees me and how much I believe in the doctor and it breaks him, but it's not like that, I love Rory more then anything but the doctor, he just turned up one day, the magic man with a box, a thing of fairytale, it's a long story, basically I always believed in my raggedy doctor even when no one else did, I will always believe in the doctor, but you saw Rory, you believed and put your trust in Rory not the doctor, that means more to me then anything and for that you deserve my kindness and so much more, more then anyone else could," she pulled me into a hug, "thank you Sky."  
"Amy you are an amazing person, I wish I had met more people like you," she looked at me shocked, "now come on I'm apparently to weird to even register as human and we need to find out why," I grinned at her causing her to grin back before she grabbed my hand and pulled me the rest of the way as we ran to the kitchen.

As we got to the doorway I attempted to stop but only resulted in slipping and falling on my back, "I think I broke my butt knuckle," I said with a serious face looking up at Amy, she raised her eyebrow at me,  
"What's a butt knuckle?" she asked  
"I don't know, but apparently I'm not human so for all I know I could have one," we just looked at each other before we both broke out in a fit of giggles.  
"Ok then," I heard Rory say and looked up to him standing over me holding his hand out to help me up,  
"Thanks," I said as he lift me to my feet, he smiled at us both.  
"I was just about to stick the kettle on, do either of you want a drink?" he asked,  
"I could do with a cup of coffee," Amy replied whilst going to sit down at the table next to the doctor,  
"Ewww coffee, gross, I'd love a cup of tea if you have any," he nodded grinning at me, "brilliant, milk and two sugars please,"  
"Coming right up," he then got to work on making them.  
"Skyler, come, take a seat," I heard the doctor say, I looked at his grinning face and raised an eyebrow but done as he said and sat in the seat next to Amy, across from him, "right, now the way I see it is that if we're going to figure out how you got here and in fact what you are then were going to have to ask you a few questions." I nodded at him waiting for him to continue but then Amy spoke,  
"Why don't you make it more interesting and do question for a question, I mean come on she's just found out about aliens and all, I'm sure she's got a few question's herself," she finished with smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back, the doctor sighed,  
"Fine, but I'll start, what were you doing before you got here?"  
"I was in bed asleep, then the next thing I know I wake up in a hammock with you in my face," I reply before pausing to think of my own question to ask,  
"Wait, you mean to tell me that you two woke up in bed together," Amy jumped in. I rolled my eye's at her as I still was thinking of a question,  
"Amelia Pond, shut up," the doctor said seeming a bit flustered before turning back to me waiting for my question,  
"What specie's are you?" I asked, he smiled at me slightly,  
"Time Lord, now was there anything you were doing before you went to sleep, anything you were thinking?" Oh god of all the question's why did it have to be that one, I could feel heat rise to my cheek's as I looked down at the table to answer,  
"I was thinking about what I would do if there was a zombie apocalypse," there was silence for a moment before they all burst into laughter, "oh shut up the lot of ya," I glared at them all. After a moment they had settled down and the doctor spoke,  
"I believe it's your question now," he said with a grin,  
"Well your alien so what are you using to disguise yourself? A flesh suit thing? Some alien tech that tricks the mind? Please tell me you have three heads or something," I couldn't hold the excitement from my voice as I asked. The doctor grinned at me,  
"Now that's a brilliant question, I have known aliens that have used flesh suites before and alien tech that tricks the mind, you clever girl you, though technically it's called a perception filter, also known to have been used, but me nope this is how I look, handsome don't you think?" he finished with straightening his bow-tie.  
"Nope, disappointing more then anything," he stared at me in shock before pouting, Amy and Rory giggled but otherwise continued to stay silent, "well come on its not everyday that I get to meet an alien, I was expecting, I don't know, six arm's or nine leg's or just something good, something interesting, magnificent even, instead I get the one that has to look so, well, human,"  
"I will have you know that I do not look human, humans look Time Lord, we came first and besides I have two heart's, impressed yet?" he asked with a smug grin.  
"Not really," his grin slipped from his face,  
"There is just no pleasing you is there, whatever, shut up, my question, has anything weird ever happened around you?"  
"Apart from this, nothing I can think of, my life is probable the most least interesting thing there is out there," I frowned slightly when saying this, I couldn't help but look down at my hands that were rested on the table, I hadn't actually realised till now how true that was, I never did anything with my life, I never went out, I had no friend, I just spent my day's with my family, helping them out anyway I could. All I had was my family but that was all I had ever needed, "do you have a family doctor?"  
"I did, a long time ago," his voice was full of emotion and he spoke in just above a whisper, I looked up in shock and my hazel eye's locked with his blue.  
"I'm sorry," I attempted to say but my throat had closed up causing it to come out in a whisper more quieter then his own, the intense emotions in his eye's caused my chest to tighten and I unconsciously began to bite my lower lip, a bad habit I've had for as long as I can remember. He smiled at me slightly but there was still so much sadness there, nobody said anything and neither of us looked away, it was like the world around me just disappeared and he was hypnotising me with those blue eye's as he looked straight back into mine.

"Sky," I jumped and turned to my right to see Rory looking at me with worry, "your lips bleeding," I stroked my finger across my lip feeling a slight sting and pulled my finger back to see spots of blood across it,  
"Nothing to worry about, happens all the time," I gave him a small smile before going over to the sink using the water to rinse the blood away, I watched as the swirls of red disappeared down the plug hole as I tried to shake off the strangeness off what just happened.  
"Are you alright?" I once again jumped and quickly turned around to see the doctor stood in front of me, my reaction seemed to bring a smile to his face, he stepped closer and began to wipe the last bits of blood and water from my lips with kitchen roll, I raised an eyebrow in confusion as he dried and inspected my lip, he paused catching the look on my face and blushed slightly as he turned to put the now blood spotted tissue in the bin.  
"So," he began as he spun back around to face me, "these questions, they really don't seem to be getting us anywhere, I was thinking of trying something else, but this would mean me going through your memories, it's only to see if the answer to all of this is there hidden in your memories, something you might have not noticed before but maybe I will, would you allow me to do this?" At his question I couldn't help but picture myself strapped to a strange machine, I gulped slightly,  
"Does it hurt?"  
"No not at all, it just feels a bit strange I suppose, so what do you say?" I nodded causing his to smile as he clapped his hands together walking back to me, "great now it shouldn't take long and anything you don't want me to see you just need to picture a door in front of it, a nice big door that's all it takes," he stepped closer to me till our faces were just an inch apart then raised his hands till his fingertips were gently touching my temples. "Now just relax," yeah sure just relax, its not like I have an alien in my face probing my memories or anything but sure just relax, I could hear Rory and Amy whispering to each other at the table but I tried to block them out, I took a deep breath and copied the doctor as he closed his eye's. At first there was complete blackness, I gasped when I saw myself with blood on my lip as a hand wiped it away, then it changed and I saw a little ginger girl in a nighty with a red cardigan, I jumped away from the doctor resulting in my back slamming against the unit, the doctor looked at me in shock.  
"What the fuck was that?" I nearly yelled, my eye's wide, my head was starting to hurt and I began to rub my temples hoping to ease the pain,  
"What I didn't see anything, are you alright? did you see something?" he lifted his arm up to place his hand on my shoulder but I smacked it away as the pain began to build,  
"I saw me how I was a minute ago, blood on my lip, then a little ginger girl, red cardigan, they were not my memories," I then doubled over as the pain intensified, one hand holding my head as the other held the unit as I tried to steady myself, becoming dizzy.  
"Wait, the little girl was me," I heard Amy say and was surprised to see her and Rory had come over and stood next to the doctor, looking at me with worry, Rory stepped forward slightly and lifted his arm out to me slightly hesitant, no doubt thinking I would whack his arm away like I did the doctor's. I grabbed hold of his arm and could see a little smile appear on his face as he lifted me so I was standing fully and began to lead me back to the table,  
"Lets get you sat down, drink your tea as well you probable need a bit of sugar in your system," I done as he said and sat taking a few swallows from the cup and breathing deeply whilst still holding my head,  
"Doctor I don't understand, how did she see me when I was a little girl?" I heard Amy ask,  
"Through my memories," he replied quietly and I could feel his eye's still on me, "right I've got to do something, bring her to the console room once she's feeling better," then he rushed of out the kitchen.

**Hello again all, I just wanted to say sorry again and also to say its hard to say when other chapters are going to be posted and I shall explain why. When I started this story it was just a random idea that came to me and were as I have idea's as to what's going to happen in this story not everything is finalized just yet but as soon as another part has been done it will be posted straight away for you all. Also at the same time as having this idea in my head another idea for a Doctor Who story has come to mind so I'm basically working on the two story's at the same time, once it's all sorted out a little bit more I'm considering posting it here but we shall have to wait and see how it goes. Now I would love reviews to see what you all think and what you all think of this story so far so if there are any kind soul's out there who possibly want to make my day then it will be much appreciated. Thank you all who have liked it this far and i hope you all have had a great new year so far. **

**Until next time.**


End file.
